


Államtitok

by Kira_K



Series: Magyarul [1]
Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K/pseuds/Kira_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Hungarian fic.) </p><p>Athos magyarázatot kér - és meglepő módon kap is - a bíboros úrtól, az éppen véget ért titkos küldetéséről.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Államtitok

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dombihugi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dombihugi/gifts).



> 2015-ben írtam, Dombihuginak ajándékba.  
> A bíboros úr a könyvekben (és a valóságban is) Franciaország hű fia volt, aki azt akarta, hogy a hazája erős legyen. A királyságot soha nem akarta megdönteni - ellentétben a legtöbb filmbéli másával.

– Bízhatok a diszkréciójában, Athos? 

– Uram – jött a precíz válasz. A muskétás mereven Richelieu bal válla fölé nézett. A bíboros kisebbik fogadószobájában voltak, kettejük között egy levelekkel és egyéb papírokkal borított széles íróasztal uralta a teret. Athos csizmája, köpenye, sőt nadrágja, zekéje és néhol még a kalapja is száradó sárfoltokkal volt tarkítva. Kesztyűs balja a kardmarkolatnál pihent, jobbja a combjára tekert, mostanra vöröslő gyolcsot szorította. A seb nem volt igazán veszélyes, de Athos nem merte megkockáztatni, hogy elájuljon a vérveszteségtől, főleg nem ebben a palotában.

Richelieu a maga részéről már levetette a saját sáros köpenyét és egy nedvesített kendővel lemosta az arcáról, kezéről a piszkot, de még mindig inkább látszott hadvezérnek, mint felkent papnak. 

– Nem fogom elfelejteni a mai napon tett szolgálatát, Athos – mormolta a bíboros, ahogyan lerogyott a székébe. Hiába, már ő sem volt fiatal. A szoba ablakán csendesen dobolt az eső, immár harmadik napja lankadatlanul. Jó pár másodperc eltelt, mire ismét felnézett, és Athos még mindig ott volt. – Igen? 

– Uram – Athos mély levegőt vett, bordái kissé tiltakoztak, bár nem érződött töröttnek egyik sem, hál’Istennek, – megtudhatom, miért? 

– Fontos ez? – A felhúzott szemöldök már sok embert késztetett arra, hogy visszakozzon. 

Athos viszont túl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy ezt észrevegye. Két napon keresztül lovagolt fel-le a bíborossal a francia vidéken, hogy valamit megtaláljanak, amit a király (vagy a királynő? vagy maga a bíboros?) elveszített, de Richelieu még egy egyszerű leírást sem adott a tárgyról, amit kerestek. Aztán, alig pár órája, Richelieu egyszer csak felkiáltott, leugrott a lóról, felkapott valamit a fűből, és visszairányította őket Párizsba. – Igen, uram. 

– Üljön le. – Richelieu az egyik szék felé intett és Athos hálásan húzta maga alá. A combja sajgott – Párizs környékén még mindig túl sok volt az útonálló, de legalább hárommal kevesebb rontotta már a levegőt – és úgy tűnt a bíboros hajlandó válaszolni a kérdésre. 

Richelieu elővette a szütyőt, amelybe elrejtette a keresett tárgyat, majd kirázta azt az asztalra. Fémesen, aranyosan csillogott, és Athos elsőre fel sem ismerte, hogy mit lát. Aztán a kerek, egyszerű forma, amelyre egy ötvös féltő gondossággal liliom lenyomatot varázsolt hirtelen ismerős lett. Ha nem lett volna a vérveszteség és az őseitől örökölt természetes fehérsége, Athos lesápadt volna; így csupán nagyot nyelt, ahogyan felismerte a sár alatt is a gyűrűt, amelynek XIII. Lajos király ujját kellett volna díszítenie.

– Ez államtitok,Athos – ismételte Richelieu. 

Egy darabig csendben nézték a gyűrűt, amelynek lenyomata Franciaország királyát jelképezte a hivatalos levelek alján. 

– Mi lett volna, ha nem találjuk meg? 

Richelieu elmosolyodott, és Athos meglepődve vette észre, hogy a vidámság eléri a szemét is. – Semmi különös. Újat csináltatunk és egy hónapon belül senkinek sem tűnik fel, hogy bármi is megváltozott. De Őfelsége szereti ezt a gyűrűt, így inkább rááldoztam pár napot arra, hogy megtaláljam. 

– De mi van, ha valaki más találja meg…? 

– Mindaddig, amíg nem egy spanyol vagy angol kém veszi észre, nem történik nagy baj… Ha Franciaország ellenségeihez kerül, az már… problémákat okozott volna. 

– Problémákat… – ismételte Athos, majd megrázta a fejét. Nem véletlenül volt ő muskétás, a bíboros úr pedig politikus. Hitetlenül megrázta a fejét. –Túl józan vagyok én ehhez.

Richelieu elnevette magát, majd elrakta a gyűrűt. Egy másik zsákot húzott elő a fiókjából, amelyet fémes koccanással tett le az asztalra – Köszönöm a segítségét, Athos. Igyon egyet az én egészségemre is.

Athos pár pillanatig tétovázott, majd meghajolt és eltette pénzt. – Ahogy azt a bíboros úr parancsolja. 

 

~vége~

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, komment jöhet minden mennyiségben. :)


End file.
